<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tough Week by OkaraWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496866">Tough Week</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkaraWrites/pseuds/OkaraWrites'>OkaraWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkaraWrites/pseuds/OkaraWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: "Can you please do a fluff that leads to smut one shot with Piccolo where s/o is having a tough week due to work or life and Piccolo wants to make them feel better."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Piccolo (Dragon Ball)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tough Week</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested on my Tumblr page https://www.tumblr.com/blog/okarawrites</p><p>Still taking requests. Prompts and guidelines in my pinned post on my Tumblr. If you would rather inbox me here please feel free :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week had seemed to drag on impossibly long. It was one of those weeks when nothing seems to go right, but finally, it was Friday and you welcomed a couple of days off with open arms. You had planned to spend some time with your boyfriend Piccolo tonight, which had been the push you needed to get through the week.</p><p>You had planned to go to the cinema, and as excited as you were to go, you were knackered. It wasn’t often that you got to spend him all to yourself for a few days, so you had planned to dress to impress before he got home.</p><p>You were surprised to see that Piccolo was already there and sat waiting for you on the sofa.</p><p>“You’re home early” You said walking over to him to give him a quick kiss.</p><p>“I didn’t want to be late for our plans” He replied, wrapping your arms around your waist.</p><p>You looked down at him, still seated and noticed he wasn’t wearing his usual training gear. The deep purple of his usual outfit was replaced with a dark blue tshirt and black pajama bottoms.</p><p>“Well you might want to get changed, unless you’re planning on going out wearing pajamas” you said with a laugh.</p><p>“I was thinking of a change of plans. Bulma managed to get ahold of a DVD of that film you wanted to see and I picked up some of your favorite snacks.” Piccolo explained, looking away shyly.</p><p>“You’re so thoughtful” You said pressing a kiss to his lips. Piccolo's hands tightened on your hips as you deepened the kiss before he pulled back “I don’t like being the only one of us in pajamas. Go and get changed.”</p><p>You did as you were told. Not before pressing a final kiss to his lips. When you came back into the living room, the DVD was ready on the TV and the snacks he had bought for you were placed on the coffee table. He had also taken the time to make you a cup of your favorite tea.</p><p>The two of you cuddled up and watched the film. The film was nearing its end and you had settled your head on Piccolo's lap. He gently started to run his fingers through your hair, careful to not snag you with his claws. You shifted your head slightly to lean into his touch when his movements stopped suddenly.</p><p>You went to move round to ask him why he stopped when you realised. Piccolo was very blessed in regard to the contents of his pants, so he couldn’t hide his erection easily. He was still, realising that you had felt the presence of his arousal.</p><p>You lifted you hand under your head to firmly stroke his clothed length. He took a sharp intake of breath and his grip tightened in your hair. You teased him through the fabric for a few moments before you slightly lifted your head, just enough to pull down his waistband and free his cock. He watched you intently as you slowly took him into your mouth, swirling your tongue around the tip. He let out a deep groan as he leaned his head against the back of the sofa.</p><p>It didn’t take him long to feel like he was reaching the brink. He stopped you before you were able to feel him release down your throat. You started to protest before he shifted you. He bent you over so your arms were resting on the back of the sofa and your knees were on the sofa cushions. He pulled your pajama shorts down so they were gathered at your knees. You hadn’t put underwear on and he groaned at the sight of your pussy. He gently separated your folds revealing your glistening pink inner folds. You didn’t have time to think before his mouth was on you. You let out a loud moan and the feeling of his tongue exploring you and his large hands holding your ass cheeks with bruising force.</p><p>He fucked you with his tongue, going in deep before removing it to flick against your clit. The explicit noised of him lapping at your core and the warm pressure of his tongue on your most sensitive spot pushed you over the edge. You came hard. His face still buried in you were he remained until you came down from your high.</p><p>When you came down you went to straighten up but were quickly pushed back down before you felt the sting of a hard slap to your ass. “You’re not going anywhere.” Piccolos rich voice purred from behind you making you moan again.</p><p>You could tell he was needy for you in the way he slammed into you so quickly. He normally took his time entering you, giving you time to adjust to his size, but this time was different. He was near animalistic in the way he fed your pussy the full length of his cock in one swift motion. Your legs were trembling. He knew exactly where to hit to make you scream. You bit into the fabric of the sofa to muffle your moans. Piccolos hand found your hair and he pulled back, forcing you to moan out loud.</p><p>“I want to hear you. You like that?”</p><p>You answered with a loud moan which was definitely not the answer he wanted.</p><p>“Tell me what you like” He said, moving his and to lightly grip your throat.</p><p>“I like you fucking me hard like that. With your huge cock!” You cried out in between moans.</p><p>His pace increased which pushed you over the edge yet again, cumming hard as you screamed his name.</p><p>Piccolos hand moved from your throat so both hands were back on your hips, pulling you back with each thrust as his movements became more erratic before he released his seed into you.</p><p>He leaned forward, resting his head between your shoulder blades for a moment. When you had both caught your breath he finally pulled out of you. He placed a gentle kiss on your shoulder “I’ll go run us a bath” He said placing a tender kiss on the top of your head before making his way to the bathroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>